


Conjuring

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Finally, he'd done it.





	Conjuring

**Author's Note:**

> KH 100, Jul. 11th, 2015, 'secrets'

He'd done it. Finally, he'd done it.

He could never tell anyone he'd done it.

Quickly, Cloud gathered all the debris from his room and shoved what he could under his bed. He climbed up to jam the window open, though the crackle of electricity that lingered didn't seem to want to dissipate.

Now he just needed to...

Cloud didn't know what to do. But he couldn't tell anyone what he'd done.

So...

He grabbed a stray black feather from his bed and clutched it. Cloud hadn’t expected the feathers, but they made sense to him.

Finally, he'd done it.


End file.
